1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and more particularly to a data processing system that is suitable for use with teletype operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a growing need for the systematic investigation and mapping of the various physical characteristics of the oceans of the world. There are many groups from many countries that are actively conducting extensive research programs to achieve this ocean mapping objective. One of the principal areas of investigation is the mapping of the temperature profile of these oceans during all seasons and over a period of years. This is a huge undertaking that requires many millions of temperature profile samples. Until the advent of the computer and digital processing equipment it was virtually impossible to process all of the sampled information into a meaningful presentation.
A typical technique used today in obtaining the ocean temperature profile is to launch a temperature probe from a moving ship. The probe is selected to have a predetermined falling rate and transmits an analog voltage on a thin wire that is connected between the probe and the ship. The wire unravels from a spool mounted on the probe as it free-falls in the water. The probes are relatively inexpensive and are disposable. When the probe reaches a predetermined depth all of the wire has been spent and then breaks which is the completion of the sampling of the water temperature. Normally, when near the surface the sampling rate is rapid and then slower at greater depths. A typical probe drop generally involves more than a hundred temperature sample points. During a voyage a single ship may make several hundred probe drops to achieve its ocean temperature mapping mission.
The prior method of recording the temperature data points for each probe drop was to record the information on a strip chart recorder. Upon the completion of the ship's voyage all of the strip charts were mailed to the data center where they were digitalized by hand and entered onto magnetic tape for computer entry. The disadvantages of this technique were poor accuracy achieved by visual readoff of the strip chart, the great number of man-hours required to process the strip charts and, perhaps most important, the huge back log of strip charts that were awaiting to be processed.
The present invention overcomes these problems since it directly and immediately processes for entry on board the ship all of the sampled information onto the magnetic tape in proper digital format. It also provides for real time teletype readout. In addition, it presents information suitable for punching onto paper to provide for radio teletype transmission communication. In addition to the foregoing, it should be noted that one of the common digital formats used in the data processing field is referred to as the Binary Coded Decimal (BCD) format. This is frequently used to present analog information, such as that sampled from a temperature probe, in a digital format. Another common binary format is referred to as the Baudot Code. This is extensively used in the teletype field. One of the purposes of the present invention is to provide an effective technique for converting one binary format, such as the BCD format, into another format, such as the Baudot Code.